Television programs and movies, as well as other types of video, are increasingly being delivered to consumers over packet-switched networks (e.g., such as the Internet). The quality of video delivered to consumers may vary and may depend on the bandwidth available to the consumer. For example, a consumer that subscribes to 5000 kilo bits per second (kbps) of data for Internet service may be able to download higher-quality of video than a consumer that subscribes to 2000 kbps. In some instances, a consumer's bandwidth may vary depending on the quantity of other data traffic in the household or even based on other traffic in his neighborhood.